The Cyberchase Choronicles 4: Secrets Within
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Book 4 of 12. The Holidays are coming, and Hacker's up to his old tricks again. Hidden powers are released during battles and emotional takedowns. Full summary inside. A Christmas Special.
1. Getting Ready For The Holidays

**The Cyberchase Choronicles #4: Secrets Within**

**Summary:**

The Winter Break is here for Alizia and Andy, and even for their parents, Matt and Inez. Along with the two siblings' godparents, Slider and Jackie. But a snow storm of an adventure brews as Hacker's back to his old tricks for the Christmas Holidays. As they struggle to defeat Hacker once and for all, hidden powers are being unveiled during battles and emotional take-overs. A Christmas Special. Book 4 of 12.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! I'm afraid I'm gonna have to make this note a bit short, since it's 11:13pm here in BC, and I have to get up at 6:45am in the morning tomorrow. Anyway, this is a Christmas Special, just in time for the holidays, and a lot of secrest areou about to be revealed as Hacker's back to his old tricks to get rid of Starlight Night once more. Hidden powers are being discovered during battles and emotional take-overs. Ready for the best of the series before the first special movie for Valentines' Day? Hope you are! I'll see ya guys at Chapter Two: Return To Cyberspace. Until then, please read and review! See ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Getting Ready For The Holidays**

23 year old Matthew Williams tiptoed to a pile of clumsily piled boxes. He carefully grabbed a box from the middle, and carefully slipped it out of the pile.

"Matt..." Matt's wife, 21 year old Ineza Garcia hissed, "Be careful!"

"Y'think I'm not!" Matt hissed back, "This is as careful as I can!"

"Matt!" Inez hissed.

Matt looked towards the pile and gasped. It was swavering clumsily like a drunk man, and was about to fall.

"Oh no..." Matt bit his lower lip. He quickly rushed to one side of the pile, and struggled to keep it balanced, "A little help?" he snapped.

Inez replied, and rushed to the other side, balancing it as it tumbled.

The reason they were being so careful? Number one: delicate treasures in each one. Number two: It's 3am in the morning, and Alizia and Andy don't wake up 'til it's 5am.

"Keep it down!" Inez hissed from the other side.

"It's not easy with this!" Matt retorted in whisper.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?"

Matt and Inez whirled around to see their 14 year old daughter, Alizia Williams. Alizia's little brother, Andrew Williams was rubbing his eyes beside her. Alizia was dressed in a white lacy nightgown, and Andy wore a space themed pajama set. He held a stuffed astromoner in one hand.

"Sorry." Inez apologized through gritted teeth, "We were doing a little clean up. Your father here got a little clumsy again."

"Where's Jackie if you're cleaning up?" Alizia asked.

"Where's Slider? He's supposed to be here, too!" Andy added.

Matt and Inez sighed. 23 year old Jaclyn Edwards and 25 year old Slider Metropolis are Alizia and Andy's godparents, and they always visited them. Of course, Slider was from Cyberspace, and Jackie was from here, Earth. Either way, they were both human.

"They were supposed to be here an hour ago." Matt replied, steadying the boxes, "Okay, how do we do this?"

"Do what?" Inez asked.

"Do this!" Matt replied, motioning his arms to show the high, unsturdy stacked boxes.

"Oh, that!" Inez exclaimed, "Well, since Alizia and Andy are awake, we might as well get started."

"By the way, aren't at least a bit tired?" Inez asked her two kids.

"We're not that tired." Alizia shrugged, "I mean, school's out for Winter Break, and a lot of things happened the past few days."

"Don't remind me about last season." Inez frowned, "That was the worst adventure ever."

A few months ago, during the month of Alizia's birthday, Alizia was kidnapped by the Dark Minions of The ShadowLands. Alizia was convinced that she had no family and no friends, and that she was on the dark side. She fought against her parents. It wasn't until Inez shed her tears and Matt talked some sense into her with Inez, that Alizia remembered her family. But the one thing she forgot, was happiness and celebration. A birthday party changed all that, and now she was back to normal. Except for the nagging feeling that Alizia is somehow connected to the occuring events, ever since Alizia became a Guardian of Cyberspace.

"I can't believe it's just a few weeks 'til Christmas!" Andy was practically jumping up and down and shivering with excitement. As for Alizia, she was shivering from being cold. Even if she was wearing her pajamas, a sweater, a bathrobe, and a parka, she was still cold. Then she realized it was her feet. She found her old slippers and put them on.

"That's better." Alizia smiled, "Hey, mom, dad. What are you doing?"

"A little Winter Clean-up before Christmas." Inez replied, "Unfourtunatly, your father here is a huge klutz."

"And that's why you married me." Matt smiled. Okay, so he was bugging his own wife, but these two have known each other since elementary school. Inez was used to Matt's teasing.

"Sorry we're late!" 23 year old Jaclyn Edwards exclaimed, barging into the attic wth 25 year old Slider Metropolis.

"What took you guys so long, you were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Inez exclaimed.

"Got a little held back." Slider replied, "You know how winter is."

"I can't believe the snow blizzard came earlier than last year this time." Inez frowned, looking outside the attic window towards the blizzard filled city of Boston.

"Hopefully it'll turn into a snowfall by Christmas." Jackie said, taking her hat off. She shook off the snow on her hair by shaking her head like a wet dog.

"I can't believe we'll actually be seeing you guys perform at our Girls and Boys Club!" Alizia squealed in happiness, "Imagine! Our celebrity parents and their two best friends, performing live at our Girls and Boys Club!"

"Boy, the kids at the club would freak!" Andy replied with a laugh. Alizia laughed as well.

So did the adults. "That is true. I mean, we're your parents, and these two are your godparents, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Alizia said sheepishly, "Sorry. I always forget. You guys are so much like friends, I always forget that I'm actually their goddaughter."

"And I'm their godson." Andy smiled.

"Matt, how's the ornaments coming along?" Inez asked her husband.

"Er... not so well. Some of them are broken." Matt pulled out a broken orb ornament, "Or should I say, most of them."

"Great." Inez grumbled, "We can't possibly get any new ones before Christmas! It's a storm outside!"

"Why not ask Motherboard?" Alizia shrugged, "I'm sure Dr. Marbles and Digit have a ton."

"Let's give it a shot." Matt said.

"I dunno..." Inez muttered, "It seems a bit rude to me. My family always kept our Christmas stuff to ourselves."

"Time to change a bit, Inez!" Jackie reassured, redirecting Inez towards the attic stairs and leading her downwards towards the computer room.

* * *

"Well, this is a lot." Inez grunted, as she carried several boxes through a portal into the attic. She dropped them down carefully on the ground, afraid to break anymore. Matt and the others did the same.

"I don't even think that's gonna fit both of our trees." Slider frowned, "They gave us way too much! We only asked for enough for one suburb, one apartment, and two trees."

"Wonder what made them think we'll need all this?" Jackie wondered out loud.

"Of course!" Slider exclaimed, "Most of them are for the trees! The Christmas Trees in Cyberspace are huge! I mean, you saw the one in Control Central, didn't you?"

"Okay, now it makes more sense." Jackie frowned, "Now what are we gonna do with the extra ornaments? Motherboard said that she didn't need these!"

"But the Girls and Boys Club does need as much ornaments as possible." Alizia explained.

"We're gonna be decorating the evergreens around the perimeter of the club." Andy added, "And we'll need a ton. Not many people brought much ornaments."

"Can we bring these to the club tomorrow?" Alizia asked.

"Sure." Inez replied, relieved that the ornaments come to use, "Let's just save some to decorate our houses, too. Uh, Matt. Where's the Christmas Tree again?"

"It's in the garage." Matt replied, "I'll go get it."

Matt went downstairs, to the garage, and got the Christmas Tree.

"Arf! Arf!" a dog barked at Matt happily, wagging his tail.

_No, that can't be him... _Matt thought. With half hope, he turned around to see a golden retriever, barking happily, wagging his tail and panting.

_Could it really be him? The last time I saw him was when I was 12, and then my parents gave him away to the animal shelter. Could he have gone out?_

"Obi?" Matt asked the dog cautiously, "Is that really you?"

"Arf!" the dog barked happily, wagging his tail furiously, then leaped onto Matt. Matt laughed and smiled at his old friend. Obi was his pet retriever. When his parents gave Obi away almost 20 years ago, Matt never got the dog replaced. Now, he was back.

Matt checked the name tag. His smile faded. His name was Obi alright. But the owner was different. That meant that Obi was taken in by another family. It read "The Willers Family" on the name tag.

"You have a new family now, don't you, boy?" Matt asked the golden retriever, trying to smile.

Obi whined, already reading Matt's mind. He looked down at his feet.

"Hey, as long as they treat you right, that's fine with me." Matt reassured.

Obi got excited again, and started licking Matt's face.

"Obi! Stop! That tickles!" Matt laughed.

"Obi! C'mon boy!" a voice called.

Obi whined, gave Matt a final nudge, then went to the garage door, where a strangely familiar boy was there.

Then Matt remembered who he was.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Williams." the boy greeted. He seemed to be about Alizia's age, "I see you've met my new dog."

"Yeah." Matt said, "I actually met him a pretty while back. My parents donated him to the animal shelter. I'm glad he ended up with a good family like yours."

"Thanks." the boy replied.

Matt then said, "You're from Alizia's school, aren't you? What was your name again... Oh yeah! It was, Ryan. Right? Ryan Willer! You're Alizia's best friend!"

"That's me." Ryan replied, "Say, is Alizia home? I wanted to talk to her."

"Hold on." Matt said, "Alizia! Ryan's here!"

There was a storming at the stairs, then Alizia rushed out to the freezing cold, the cold air blasting at her face. But she didn't mind. Her best friend was here.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" Alizia asked, "Oh, you got the new dog! What's it's name?"

"I think your dad can answer that." Ryan replied, "This used to be his dog."

Alizia turned to her father. "Dad, you never told me you had a dog!"

"I used to." Matt replied, "My parents gave him away to the animal shelter when I was 12. A little older than Andy. I never saw him since. Until now that is. His name's Obi."

"Like..."Alizia motioned her hands, trying to remember the name. Matt and Alizia said the name in unison: "Obi Won Kadogie."

"I can't believe you didn't change your likings in almost 20 years." Alizia said.

"Some people never change." Matt replied, "And I hope that you don't change when you grow up either."

"Trust me dad, I won't." Alizia replied.

"So, Ryan." Matt said, "Did Obi eat any human stuff lately?"

"I try to keep him away from the stuff, but he's a pig for human food." Ryan replied, petting Obi's head.

"Obi, I told you so many times not to eat those stuff!" Matt laughed, talking to the dog, "Remember what happened 30 years ago? As a puppy?"

Obi whined at the memory, sheilding his face with his paw in embarrasment.

"You can talk to animals?" Ryan asked.

"So far, I'm the only one in the family." Matt replied, "It's something that's been passed down in my family's generations. My parents also know how to talk to animals. So do my grandparents."

"Whoa." Ryan smiled, "I'd sure like to talk to animals."

"If you listen closely enough, you'll understand them." Matt advised, "So, you wanna come in for breakfast?"

"Sure." Ryan shrugged, "My parents are out at a meeting and won't be back 'til late afternoon."

"Come on in." Matt welcomed, "Inez! We have company!"

"Oh, and I didn't get changed yet!" Inez wailed, "Matt, next time, warn me before the comapny arrives!"

"Relax, hon, it's just Ryan!" Matt reassured his bustling wife, and gave her a short kiss on the lips.

"How do I look?" Inez asked.

"You look fine, now c'mon." Matt said, "Slider! Jacs! Ryan's here!"

"Hurrah! Ryan's here!" Andy exclaimed, rushing down the stairs with Slider and Jackie behind him. Andy and Ryan high-fived and laughed. Alizia had become more attached to her little brother. They no longer had any sibling rivalries, and they befriended each others' friends. Andy's favourite of Alizia's friends was Ryan. Probably because he was the only male friend Alizia ever had.

"You think everything will be alright?" Inez whispered to Matt away from the crowd.

"What makes you think Hacker's going to strike at us during the season of the Holidays?" Matt asked.

"Remember Mother's Day? 14 years ago?" Inez whispered back.

"Oh." Matt frowned, "Trying to destroy the whole day. I guess you have a point there. Same with Starlight Night."

"See what I mean?"

"Gotcha." Matt replied, "Let's just hope for the best."


	2. The Guardians Return!

**Chapter Two: The Guardians Return**

"No, no, no, damn!" Ryan cried, as Andy's car crashed into his.

"Ha ha! I win again!" Andy exclaimed.

"Rematch!" Ryan exclaimed, "Right after I make a stop at the washroom!"

And with that, Ryan ran up the stairs to the only washroom in the house.

A little while later, Alizia ran upstairs to her room.

"Great, I'm late for work!" Matt groaned as he ran downstairs from the attic stairs. Inez was in the kitchen, along with Slider and Jackie.

"Oh, again?" Inez frowned.

"Trust me, I cannot keep up with this." Matt replied.

"Might as well say goodbye to the kids."

"Okay. Andy!" Matt and the other adults walked into the living room, where Andy was playing the game in One-Player mode, while waiting for Ryan to return.

"Hey, where's Ryan?" Matt asked.

"In the washroom." Andy replied, still focusing on the video game.

"And Alizia?" Inez asked.

"In her room." Andy replied.

"Wait," Slider said, "Isn't the washroom behind..."

Andy gasped and made his car crash on accident.

The adults gasped.

Then, there was a scream from upstairs. "RYAN!"

Andy, Obi, and the adults, ran upstairs.

"Arf! Arf!" Obi barked.

The group made it to the front of Alizia's room, when Ryan was pushed out of the girl's room.

"Sorry!" Ryan called to his friend.

"Next time, warn me!" Alizia cried from behind the room door.

"Ryan, what happened?" Jackie asked.

Ryan then noticed that Alizia's parents were there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams, I can explain!" Ryan cried.

"It's okay, Ryan." Matt said. Then he knocked on Alizia's door, "Alizia, can I come in?"

"Hold on, dad!" Alizia called back.

"Um, I'll meet the rest of you downstairs." Matt told the others, "Inez, tell the office I'm not gonna be able to make it today."

"Okay." Inez replied, and led the others downstairs.

When everybody went downstairs, Alizia opened the door.

"Yes, dad?" Alizia asked.

"I'll have to talk with you privatly in your room." Matt replied.

Once the father and daughter entered the room, Alizia closed the door behind her.

"We gotta move the washroom somehow." Matt frowned, studying the bathroom door.

"Why not use our magic?" Alizia suggested.

"Unfourtunatly, I don't have the power to." Matt replied, "I maybe the Guardian of Energy and the Crystal of Shangri-La but that's still not enough. Unless we want to break this whole place down. We won't want that, would we?"

"Of course not." Alizia replied, "Hey, dad? Can you try to get someone to go to the Christmas Bash at the Girls and Boys Club tomorrow?"

"Alizia, honey, I can't find love for you." Matt said, sitting down next to his daughter, "You have to find the right one yourself. I found your mother by myself..."

Alizia looked at her father uneasily.

"...With some coaching from your godmother." Matt admitted, "But, basically, the only way I showed my feelings to her was teasing her."

"How did you tease her?" Alizia asked.

"Now, if I told you, your mother's gonna get angry." Matt replied.

"I promise I won't tell." Alizia said.

With a bit of hesitation, Matt finally said, "I called your mother, Nezzie. You know her real name is Ineza."

"Oh, I got it." Alizia laughed.

"Don't call me Nezzie, Matthew!"

Matt gulped when he heard that voice.

A drop of water appeared through the door, and soon formed...

"Inez!" Matt exclaimed.

"Mom?" Alizia cried.

"Alizia, do me a favour and don't ask your dad how he teased me." Inez said to her daughter, "As for you, what's taking you so long?"

"Listen, we gotta move that washroom. Yeow!" Matt said, standing up.

"We'll talk about that later!" Inez growled, pulling on Matt's ear.

"I told you she'll kill me!" Matt said to Alizia.

Alizia giggled.

Matt groaned. "From all of these years, I can't believe you still don't like being called Nezzie."

"Well, let's just say it's something I never grew out of." Inez replied, "Now c'mon. Alizia, you too. Motherboard called us for another mission. Unfourtunatly, this time we're gonna have to take Ryan with us."

"Oh no!" Alizia cried, chasing after her parents, "You are not gonna tell Ryan!"

"Tell me what?" Ryan asked when the three reached the living room.

"Mama, no!" Alizia cried.

"Ryan, there's something the family has to tell you." Inez said.

"Mom, no!" Andy cried.

"Inez, are you insane?" Jackie cried.

"You can put the whole family in danger!" Slider added.

"You can't be serious, honey." Matt said to Inez.

"Believe me, I am." Inez replied, "And I hate to do this as much as you do, but we have no choice. We have to tell him both secrets."

"BOTH?" the family exclaimed.

Obi whined. Obi didn't have to ask to find out what the family secret was. He already knew about it from the start.

"C'mon! To the computer lab!" Inez cried, letting go of Matt's ear and leading her family, Ryan, and Obi to the computer room.

"We're in for real trouble..." Matt groaned.

* * *

"YOU GUYS ARE WHAT?"

"We have magic, okay?" Alizia replied, "We were keeping this a secret from everybody. Ryan, you're the only non-family member in Earth to know about our powers."

"But, what exactly are your powers?" Ryan asked.

"Me and Andy have a fusion of our parents' powers." Alizia replied, "That's all I can tell you. We'll show you the other ones in Cyberspace."

"Okay, now this is just getting too weird." Ryan frowned.

"C'mon!" Inez said, "Slider, is the portal ready."

Slider entered the final code, then smiled. "It's ready."

Soon, a portal opened from the computer screen, and the Guardians entered the portal.

Except for Alizia.

"C'mon, Ryan!" Alizia cried.

"I am not going in there!" Ryan cried.

Alizia grabbed Ryan's arm and jumped into the portal before it closed.

Alizia and Ryan were the last to land on the grounds of Control Central.

"I can't believe you pulled me into this." Ryan frowned.

"Believe me, you'll get used to it." Alizia replied.

"Hey, where's Didge?" Matt asked.

"Bada-bing, bada-boom!" Digit cried, as he crashed down from the air, beak-first, causing him to squish his beak... again.

"Digit!" the others exclaimed.


	3. The Great Pretender

**Chapter Three: The Great Pretender**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, guys! I didn't do an "Author's Note" earlier because I didn't have enough time to add it. It was late at night and my parents were ready to pull me out of my seat. Anyway, this is Chapter Three: The Great Pretender, featuring Jon Fredrick's "The Great Pretender" from "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie." Yes, I saw the movie. If you have a little sister or something, don't let them watch the movie. There are some scary scenes in the movie, particularly because it was made as a boy's anime from ages 6-16. Anyway, here's Chapter Three! Until Chapter Four: Unseen Forces, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Mom, dad, can we show Ryan our powers now?" Andy asked.

"Well, we have to transform anyway." Inez sighed, "Ready, Didge?"

"The Didge is ready!" Digit replied.

"Ready, guys?" Inez asked the others.

"Ready." they replied.

"The Crystal of Shangri-La, dad!" Andy cried.

Matt summoned the familiar crystal orb that was held in a silver clamp and cradled in an ore, with a silver chain holding it, from his palm. Then, he cried out the role call. "Inez! Water! Slider! Fire! Jackie! Earth! Digit! Air! Alizia! Andy! Energy Water! Crystal of Shangri-La, release your magic!"

The crystal that hovered above Matt's outstretched palm sputtered electricity, and shot out six raindrop-shaped crystals. Aqua blue for Water, Crimson Red for Fire, Emerald Green for Earth, Shimmering Silver for Air, and a Bright Pink and Goldish-Blue for the two Energy Waters. While the crystal orb itself, transformed into a crystal raindrop.

Each teardrop formed the same coloured coocoon for it's owner, transforming them each within.

This was a first timing for Andy. But, he was too excited to be scared.

Pressure was pushing against Andy's skin. He felt himself going through a magical metamorphisis. His sweater transformed into a white t-shirt, where the sleeves reached his elbows. His sneakers transformed into black shoes, his sweatpants turned into cargo pants, and he felt bird-like wings sprout from his back.

Andy clenched his fists, and kicked his legs back, making a breakthrough the coocoon, shattering it to pieces. He landed on the ground on his legs and hands. He twitched his eagle wings with excitement, as the others landed.

"Nice looking, sis." Andy smirked. He just grew a few years to a teenager, but his sister was still older.

Alizia laughed sarcastically in a sneer, as Digit's coocoon began to stretch.

The guardians looked up and waited.

Finally, the coocoon shattered, as Digit was in mid-air, arms and legs stretched out like a star, and cried, "Free at last!"

"What happened?" Alizia asked, as Digit crash landed.

"Had a little metamorphasis crisis, that's all." Digit replied, stretching his squished beak back to normal.

"Great, you're older than me now, Aly!" Ryan frowned.

"Please, daddy?" Alizia begged.

Matt sighed. "Fine. You know how to do it."

"Yes!" Alizia exclaimed.

"Aly!" Ryan cried.

"Hold on." Alizia said. She formed a teardrop from her hand and let it swirl around Ryan. It transformed him to an older boy. He was more handsome. He was wearing the same clothes as the boy from "Tuck Everlasting", and had angel wings sprouting from his back that were the colour of gold.

"Much better." Alizia smiled, "C'mon! Let's go!"

Motherboard opened a portal and said to the departing guardians, "Good luck! And be careful!"

_**Do you wander through this life  
**__**Like a child without a care?  
**__**Do you fear the things you love?  
**__**Do you seek the things you fear?  
**__**And when the world comes crashin' down  
**__**Do you just smile and say...**_

When Ryan and the Guardians landed on their destination, the portal closed behind them.

"Shangri-La?" Andy wondered out loud, "Why are we here?"

"Master Pai probably has a new mission for us." Slider said.

_**I am the great pretender  
**__**Oh, yeah  
**__**Willing to dream forever  
**__**Oh, I'll just run away  
**__**And let the waves keep pulling me in  
**__**I'll just stay out here  
**__**And watch the world pass over my head  
**__**Because I still believe in  
**__**All of the things you said  
**__**Oh, all of the things you said**_

"This place reminds me of China." Ryan commented.

"It's a Sanctuary of Peace." Alizia explained, "Whenever Hacker disrupted this place in the past, my parents would kick him out of here."

"Who in the world's Hacker?" Ryan asked.

"Oops." Alizia frowned.

"Nice going, sis." Andy frowned.

_**Why you searchin' for the truth?  
**__**When all you come across is lies?  
**__**Someone sabatoged your roof  
**__**With all the answers in disguise  
**__**And when the world comes crashin' down  
**__**Do you just smile and say...**_

"Hacker's the leader of the New Legacy that we told you about." Inez explained, "Along with Ms. Wicked Witch. God, I swear she's been a pain in the butt as much as Hacker was!"

"Guardians, you have arrived." Master Pai greeted, "And I see you brought a visitor."

"Master Pai, this is Alizia's friend, Ryan Willer." Matt introduced, "Ryan, this is Master Pai. Please show some respect for him."

"I will, Mr. Williams." Ryan replied.

_**I am the great pretender  
**__**Oh, yeah  
**__**Willing to dream forever  
**__**Oh, I'll just run away  
**__**And let the waves keep pullin' me in  
**__**I'll just stay out here  
**__**And watch the world pass over my head  
**__**Because I'll still believe in  
**__**All of the things you said  
**__**Oh, yeah**_

"But, you look much like a Guardian yourself." Master Pai said, studying Ryan's new form.

"What, this?" Ryan answered, "Oh, no, sir, this is all of Alizia's doing."

"Hey!" Alizia cried.

"Not that it's a bad thing!" Ryan defended.

_**Why, do I, try?  
**__**Whoa  
**__**Why, do I, try?  
**__**Yeah  
**__**Why, do I, try?**_

Master Pai sighed and turned his attention to the newest member.

"I take it you are Matt and Inez's second child." Master Pai smiled, "Andrew, isn't it?"

"I prefer - ow!" Andy was interuppted when his father elbowed him in the ribs. "Um... yes, sire."

_**I am the great pretender  
**__**Oh, yeah  
**__**Willing to dream forever  
**__**Oh, right now, I said  
**__**I am the great  
**__**I am the great  
**__**I am the great pretender  
**__**Oh, I'll just run away  
**__**And let the waves keep pullin' me in  
**__**I'll just stay out here  
**__**And watch the world pass over my head  
**__**Because I'll still believe in  
**__**All of the things you said, said, said  
**__**Whoa, right now, I said**_

"Very well." Master Pai smiled, "Guardians, this is your new task. The New Legacy is still under attack, and you have missed two portals in the past. Now, you must close three, before the New Legacy can break through to the Real World. The two previous portals are in the two previous locations you have visited. Tikiville and The Northern Frontier. The third, final portal, must be closed, after defeating the new army of The New Legacy. It is in the location of Aquari-Yum. Inez will be your strength point in this Quest, along with Alizia and Andrew. But, along the way, I must warn you, that your powers will constantly be tested. New threats will arise, and you will have to take on more control of your emotions and your thoughts. Sometimes, they will be needed. Do not let the spirit of Vengance and Anger cloud your mind. That is the weak point that Hacker and his army are looking for to defeat you. The battle will be harsh, but I advise you to do your best, and get along with each other. Protect each other when they are at their weakest point. You will die in honour if you fail. Good luck. Your first task will be closing the portal in Tikiville."

"Wait, Master Pai." Matt said, "I'm sorry, but, we didn't close a portal when we first got our powers."

"No." Master Pai replied, "You didn't. Your mother did."

"My... mother?" Matt asked.

"Dad, I thought you said grandma died during a battle with the Under World Serpent." Andy said.

"She did." Matt replied, "Master Pai, I don't understand. If the portal closed, then the Serpent wouldn't have come to my room in the first place fourteen years ago."

"She closed the portal when she was turned into CyberData." Master Pai explained, "She had enough mortal power enough to close the first portal for you. That's when she became a legend. Would you like to see her before you go?"

"Yes." Matt replied.

"Wow, this is great, Matt." Inez said, "You get to see your mother again after fourteen years."

"I know." Matt smiled, "I just, can't believe she did such a big thing before she disappeared for good."

_**I am the great pretender  
**__**Hey, you know that  
I am the great pretender  
**__**Hey, you know what I'm saying is  
**__**I'll still believe in  
**__**All of the things you said...**_

"Here she is, Matt." Master Pai said, returning from the pond with a Lotus Flower. He handed it to Matt. "Use your magic to wake her up."

Matt accepted the Lotus Flower and waved a glowing hand over the closed bud.

The bud itself glowed and bloomed into an open flower. In a swirl of magic, a familiar woman appeared. She was sleeping. Fairy wings sprouted from her back. She was very tiny. The same size as Thumbelina.

"Mom?" Matt asked in a hoarse voice.

The woman woke up, and gasped when she saw Matt.

"Matthew..." Barbara smiled, standing up, her fairy wings fluttering, "Look how much you've grown. Fourteen years, and you're already on your fourth mission."

"Oh, c'mon, mom." Matt smiled, crying at the same time, "Saving Cyberspace and Earth isn't my only job. I have a part-time work job at dad's old office, I'm married and have two kids-"

"Kids?" Barbara smiled, "Huh... your father never told me about my grandchildren in his dreams. Well, aren't you gonna let me see them?"

"They're... not in their true forms right now." Matt smiled.

"I don't care." Barbara replied, "I have something that you don't have yet, Matt. I have something called The Guardian's Eye. I can see any being's true form and soul. So, just let them come over here and I'll put my magic to work."

"Okay." Matt said. Then he called to the kids, "Hey, guys! Wanna see your grandmother?"

"Really?" Alizia exclaimed, as she and her brother rushed over to the Lotus Flower with the others. Even Ryan joined in.

Barbara put her Guardian's Eye to work, and saw each of the Guardians' true forms. Even Ryan's.

Barbara gasped. "I can't believe my grandchildren are so beautiful! But... one looks like... Matt, don't tell me you..."

"I... did, mom." Matt replied, looking at Inez through the corner of his eye.

Barbara gasped. "I missed everything! Now, I thought you said you had two kids."

"Oh, Ryan's just my friend." Alizia said.

"Ryan... Willer. Right?" Barbara asked Ryan.

"Yes." Ryan nodded, "But, how did you know?"

"Alizia's grandfather mentioned you, but didn't tell me much." Barbara replied, "Just that you knew Alizia's parents."

"And godparents." Matt added.

"And, who are the godparents?" Barbara asked.

"Jackie and Slider." Matt replied, "You know Jackie, but, Slider, you only saw him. He's the new Guardian of Fire."

"Oh, Slider Metropolis!" Barbara exclaimed, "I met his father about 25 years ago. When Coop mysteriously disappeared."

"He was found." Slider replied, "For the second time."

"Leave it to Coop to always get lost." Barbara smiled, "But, he's a good man. Now, Matt, I didn't tell you this earlier, but, your father also knew Coop. They were the best of friends. I don't know how, but, those two went to college together."

The Guardians laughed with Barbara.

"I gotta ask that to my dad." Slider smiled.

"Guardians." Master Pai said alarmed, "You must go! The portals are becoming restless, and so is The New Legacy!"

"Matt, take me with you!" Barbara exclaimed, "I can ask Master Pai to reborn me as a Guardian, I can help you guys!"

"Now, Barbara, be practical." Master Pai said.

"Please!" Barbara begged Master Pai, "Matt is my son! And now I have two more children to worry about! Please, let me help them!"

Master Pai sighed. "Very well. You may join them. But, you will stay in that Lotus Flower! Matt, the Lotus Flower has been added to your inventory. Now go! The portals are becoming larger! You must close them before they fuse together!"

A portal opened in the pond, and the Guardians jumped in.

_**Oh, all of the things you said...**_


	4. Unseen Forces

**Chapter Four: Unseen Forces**

_Author's Note:_

_I'm afraid I'll have to finish the rest on Christmas Morning. Check back in the afternoon or something for the next final with Chapter Four: Unseen Forces. I'll see ya at Chapter Five: Whatever, featuring Brie Larson's "Whatever." ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Here we are, Tikiville." Matt said, as the Guardians landed in the Cybersite.

"And there's the portal!" Inez cried.

"It's growing larger!" Alizia exclaimed.

"Quick, close that thing!" Matt cried.

The swirling vortex of wind with a seemingly endless blue tunnel, with a white light shining from the other end, was enlargening, it's white, windy edges eating away at the invisible barrier between Cyberspace and Earth.

"Now!" Barbara cried from the Lotus Flower that hovered in the air magically.

"Absolute Energy!" Matt cried.

"Fire!" Slider cried.

"Water!" Inez cried.

"Earth!" Jackie cried.

"Air!" Digit cried.

"Energy Water!" Alizia and Andy cried in unison.

"Crystal of Shangri-La! Release your magic and close the portal!"

The Crystal that hovered above Matt's open palm shot beams of light of the six elements at the enlargening portal.

The portal began shrinking. Soon, in an illumination of light, it all disappeared.

"Okay, let's go to our next destination!" Matt said, as a portal appeared. The Guardians leaped in as they were instantly teleported to The Northern Frontier.

"Seems like Buzz and Delete aren't here." Alizia said.

"Lucky us." Matt smiled, as he spotted the familiar enlargening portal.

"Quick!" Barbara cried, "Close the portal before it fuses with the one at Aquari-Yum! Who knows how long it will be until it becomes an impossible gash in the Barrier!"

"Absolute Energy!"

"Fire!"

"Water!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Energy Water!"

"Crystal of Shangri-La, release your magic and close the portal!"

The ritual happened again, as the six beams were shot at the enlargening portal, shrinking it back to nighting, as it disappeared in an illumination of light. It was replaced by an ordinary portal.

"Our Quest awaits us." Slider smiled.

"Can't believe it happened so quickly." Ryan commented.

"Let's go, Guardians!" Barbara smiled, as her Lotus Flower followed the Guardians into the portal.

Soon, they landed in the middle of Aquari-Yum.

Slider began to feel weak as he began to suffocate the most.

Inez cast a spell to make the others able to talk and breathe underwater.

And a special protection spell for Slider, since he was the element Fire...

"Thanks." Slider sighed in relief.

Suddenly, the ground began to shook.

The battle has begun.


	5. Whatever

**Chapter Five: Whatever**

_Author's Note:_

_God, I had to finish the rest of this chapter on Christmas Morning. Anyway, here's Chapter Five: Whatever, featuring Brie Larson's "Whatever" from her first debut album, "Finally Out Of P.E." I'll see ya at Chapter Six: Home For The Holidays, which is probably tomorrow. ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

_**Come On  
**__**Let's Go  
**__**All Right  
**__**Are You  
**__**Ready?**_

"Look out!" Inez cried, as the Guardians dodged the oncoming attack of a -

"A Dark Minion?" Slider wondered out loud, "I thought it was the New Legacy."

"It was the New Legacy!" Hacker bellowed from the Grim Wreaker, "Until you closed the two past portals! Now I have to use one of the Dark Minion Armies!"

"It's the Sea Creature Dark Minions!" Slider cried, "And I think we have to fry this Black Lobster. Unfourtunatly, my fire powers are no use at the moment!"

"Leave that, to _moi_." Digit smiled, and started conjuring a wind spell.

Soon, there was a swirling opening where it was dry.

Slider swam through the swirling whirlpool, and shot a fire attack at the Black Lobster. It was instantly fried.

Jackie flew in and threw razor leaves at it, destroying the last of it.

_**Thought we were so good together  
**__**Guess forever didn't really mean always  
**__**And I found out the hard way (hey-yeah)  
**__**Now where's my happy ever after  
**__**A simple question you won't answer, babe  
**__**Why you bugging with me  
**__**You said it's over and that you don't care  
**__**So I'm wondering what you're doing here (oooh-yeah) **_

"Nice." Slider commented.

"Eh, no biggie." Jackie replied, then she called, "Thanks, Didge!"

"No problemo!" Digit called back.

The whirlpool remained, as the Sea Creature Dark Minions were thrown into it, one at a time, destroyed by the two in the whirlpool.

The others were taken care of by none other than Digit and the Williams family.

"What do we have here?" Hacker smirked grimly, "The CyberTurkey and..." - Hacker gasped sarcastically - "The whole family of one of the earth brats! Including Barbara, the previous Keeper of the Crystal!"

"Sheesh, I still don't know what's gotten into you..." Barbara frowned, "Say, Hacker, didn't you used to work with a friend of mine? Say, possibly with the name of, Coop Metropolis?"

"Gah!" Hacker cried, "Don't you dare speak of him again!"

"Hmph. See what I mean?" Barbara smirked, "Okay, guys, you know what to do! Matt, Inez, lead the way! I'll try to help out Slider and Jackie!"

As Barbara's Lotus Flower floated away towards the whirlpool, the battle commenced between the rivalling groups.

_**No! It's not alright for you to try to come around  
**__**And pick up where you let me down  
**__**What makes you think I wanna get back together  
**__**No! It's not alright for you to say you're sorry now  
**__**I don't know what you're talking 'bout  
**__**Your hoping that I'm liking it  
**__**You're so whatever**_

"Attack! Now!" Matt cried, as he prepared a ball of energy and electricity.

Alizia and Andy prepared their own attacks in the forms of large disks, as the disks shot out a beam of gold-blue magic at two oncoming Dark Minions.

_**Finally got you out my system.  
**__**Now you're wishing things were still the same  
**__**Sorry, but it's too late  
**__**Had your chance  
**__**But now it's over  
**__**It's like I told you when you walked away  
**__**I know you're gonna miss me  
**__**I still remember when you made me cry  
**__**But this time I'm the one saying goodbye (Oooh-yeah)**_

"Our turn!" Inez cried, as three large Minions charged towards the parents and Digit.

"Now!" Matt cried, as the three released their held-back attacks.

_**No! It's not alright for you to try to come around  
**__**And pick up where you let me down  
**__**What makes you think I wanna get back together  
**__**No! It's not alright for you to say you're sorry now  
**__**I don't know what you're talking 'bout  
**__**Your hoping that i'm liking it  
**__**You're so whatever**_

Each attack demolished a Minion, leaving nothing left.

"Yes!" Inez exclaimed.

Then, there was a scream.

Ryan, who was forced to watch from the distance, gasped when he saw what a Minion in the form of a half-squid, half-octopus was doing to Alizia. She was ready to meet her fate. But Ryan wasn't.

"Alizia!" Ryan cried, "Hold on!"

_**You have to live and learn when  
**__**Someone does you wrong  
**__**Brush it off and move on  
**__**Cause tables always turn  
**__**And one day you will hurt  
**__**And realize that what is gone is gone  
**__**Baby!  
**__**It's not alright for you to say you're sorry now  
**__**I don't know what you're talking 'bou  
**__**Your hoping that I'm liking it  
**__**You're so whatever**_

Ryan set his wings to use. He flapped them gracefully, as he swam towards the battlefield.

Ryan felt a force rushing down from his spine to his shoulder sand down to his hand. He released it at the Dark Minion, as he was destroyed, leaving Alizia floating unconcious in the water.

Before Alizia went down any further, Ryan caught her in his arms. Her heartbeat was weak, but she was alive.

_**No! It's not alright for you to try to come around  
**__**And pick up where you let me down  
**__**What makes you think I wanna get back together  
**__**No! It's not alright for you to say you're sorry now  
**__**I don't know what you're talking 'bout  
**__**Your hoping that I'm liking it  
**__**You're so whatever**_

"Oh, thank God, I thought she was going to die!" Inez sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a water bullet hit Inez on the back.

She screamed when the bullet hit her, before Matt caught her from falling.

Matt took out the bullet from his wife's back. No blood appeared, but deadly water poisen.

_**It's not alright  
**__**Oh no (whoa, yeah yeah)  
**__**It's not alright (it's not alright)  
**__**Oh no  
**__**Oh no  
**__**No! **_

"No..." Matt whispered hoarsly, "He didn't..."

"Dad, what?" Andy asked.

"Your mother was poisened..." Matt replied, enchantedtears of anger rushing down his cheek. He felt confused. He was angry and sad at the same time. Angry at whoever shot the bullet, and sad for his wife, who might not survive through the poisen.

"Who did this?" Matt demanded.

"Oh, that was me." Wicked said, "That little pipsqueak is already making both of us angry. Might as well kill her right now."

"Don't... you... dare..." Matt growled, his aura flaring up, tears creating a glowing circular platform under him. The water parted where the platform was.

"Wait, how are your dad's tears visible in the water?" Ryan asked.

"His tears are magical." Digit replied, "Apparently, he's ready to burst through his anger. Hacker should be thinking about stopping the battle before it gets worst! Hey, Hacker! Give up now, before things get way out of hand!"

"You think I'm gonna give up that easily?" Hacker cackled, "Then you got the wrong cyborg, you big CyberTurkey!"

"I'm warning you, Hacker!" Digit cried, "Last chance before you're destroyed by Matt's anger! Might as well calm him down instead of making him more angry, creating more of a chance to destroy you and defeat you from battle!"

"Now you're just pushing it!" Hacker growled through gritted teeth, "Wicked, why don't we increase the level of the poisen?"

"My pleasure." Wicked smirked, as she raised her glowing hand slowly.

At the same time, the poisen level started growing. Inez screamed in pain.

"Don't hurt her!" Matt cried through the raging vortex that surrounded him.

"Too late. Already did." Wicked laughed.

That just made Matt more angry. Soon, his anger passed the pressure point, and his aura was released in tendrils of energy and lightning. A softer glowing of light spreaded throughout Aquari-Yum, and destroyed the remaints of the Dark Minion Army. But at the same time, protected his friends and family.

"What's going on?" Hacker growled.

"Guess Digit wasn't lying." Wicked frowned.

Soon, the tendrils wrapped around the Grim Wreaker, and started crushing it and shaking it.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Hacker and Wicked screamed from inside. Soon, they were thrown into a portal to the Northern Frontier that was made by Motherboard. It soon closed.

And the Guardians were transported to the Sanctuary in Shangri-La, where Master Pai awaited them.

"Come with me." Master Pai said, and led them towards a shrine.


End file.
